The present invention relates to a transport device and a method of transporting to-be-processed elements, in particular, substrates or wafers, through a high-temperature zone, such as they have to pass through, for example, in processing solar cells.
Transport devices are known for all kinds of objects in many fields of technology. Particularly, in the field of semiconductor production, a transport system for the to-be-processed elements has to fulfill special requirements, because neither the elements themselves nor the individual process stations should be contaminated by the transport systems.
In order to avoid impurities, it is known in the art, to operate the individual process stations, in particular, the high-temperature zones or furnaces, in charges. In the field of semiconductor technology, such a type of furnace usually consists of a high-temperature resistant process tube composed of high-purity quartz glass or silicon carbide. A heating means surrounding this process tube heats the interior, the processing zone, formed by the process tube to the process temperature. Prior to introduction into the furnace, a plurality of the to-be-processed elements are first placed on quartz glass or silicon carbide substrate carriers, which are only used especially for the high-temperature zones. Then, the carrier with the elements is conveyed into the process tube in order to conduct the high-temperature processing. After processing, the carrier with the elements processed in this manner is conveyed out of the furnace and the elements are transferred into other transporting carriers after cooling to approximately room temperature. Transporting into and out of the furnace occurs by means of a paddle, made of silicon or quartz glass, which engages the carrier.
This charge operation has, on the one hand, the advantage of high purity, because all the carriers and drive elements are made of high-purity materials such as quartz glass or silicon carbide. On the other hand, in some cases charge operation, however, leads to undesirable intermittent production flow.
Numerous processes, in which the purity requirements during processing are not as high, also use transport systems for continuous in-line transport through the processing zone. Thus, for example, in silicon solar cell production, in which the-to-be processed silicon wafer is subjected to several high-temperature steps, it is known in the art to utilize circulating conveyor belts to transport the silicon wafers through the high-temperature zones. The silicon wafers are placed on the conveyor belts, which usually are designed as so-called carrying-chain conveyors.
FIG. 1 shows a diagram of an example of such a type of transport system. The circulating chain belt 1 runs through the processing zone 3 over a plurality of deflection rollers and a drive shaft 2. The to-be-processed silicon wafers 4 are placed flat on the chain belt 1 and transported by it into and out of the processing zone 3. The belts designed as braided chains of these prior art transport systems usually are composed of nickel chrome compounds. However, the high temperatures occurring particularly in processing zones result in diffusion of metal ions from the conveyor belt into the to-be-processed elements located thereon. As, silicon solar cells, in particular, react to even the smallest metallic impurities, these metal atoms which diffuse into the solar cell diminish the performance of the solar cells. Moreover, the uninterrupted transport of the belt into the processing zone may continuously carry in further impurities from the outside.
To decrease the first-mentioned problem of diffusion of metal ions, the conveyor belt can be coated with a ceramic material. However, the use of such a type of transport system displays other disadvantages especially when utilized in high temperature zones. Thus considerable amounts of energy have to be employed to heat the conveyor belt at the inlet of the furnace and to cool it again at the outlet of the furnace during operation of the system. The conveyor belt enters the furnace at about room temperature, has to be heated in it to 1000xc2x0 C. and should leave the furnace again at about room temperature. The great thermal mass of the metal belt leads to undesired energy losses and also limits the flexibility of conducting the process so that, for example, no rapid heating can occur in the form of a so-called temperature jump.
Another prior art device for contamination-free transport of substrates or wafers through a treatment path is known from DE 198 57 142 A1. This device utilizes the principle of air-cushion transport, in which, for transport, a gas flow is impinged onto the substrates or wafers. In this device, the transport track is provided with lateral guide guards and numerous gas jets disposed on its bottom. With such a type of air-cushion transport, however, the processing atmosphere may be influenced by the transport gases flowing in.
From EP 486 756 A12 is known a conveyor device for an in-line furnace in which the transport of boards, in particular printed circuit boards or glass-mat-reinforced thermoplastics, occurs via in-parallel-running continuous steel transport cables stretched over deflection rollers located outside the in-line furnace. The drive for these transport cables is provided with a device for reversing the movement in order to always lead the same length of each transport cable through the in-line furnace, thereby preventing splicing for connecting the two ends of the continuous transport cable from entering the in-line furnace and unraveling due to the temperature stress. The conveyor device consists of, in addition, other carrier elements with a lift-and-lower mechanism, which pick up the boards transported through the continuos flow furnace on the return movement of the transport cables. In order to minimize the bearing surface of the to-be-transported boards, the carrier elements of the lift arrangement is also formed of tightly stretched carrier cables.
DE 28 30 589 C2 discloses an in-line furnace for processing small semiconductor boards utilizing walking beam transport technology. In this transport device, for example polysilicon is employed as the material for these walking beams to avoid contamination of the semiconductor material by metallic substances.
The object of the present invention is to provide a transport device and a method of transporting to-be-processed elements through a high temperature zone without the above-mentioned drawbacks. The device and the method should, on the one hand, permit low-contamination transport through the high temperature zone and, on the other hand, permit better energy exploitation during processing and the use of rapid temperature change in the high temperature zone.
The object is solved with the transport device and the method of the claims. Advantageous embodiments of the device and of the method are the subject matter of the subclaims.
The invented transport device for transporting to-be-processed elements through a high temperature zone consists, at least, of a first pair of elongated carrier elements running in parallel and at least one drive mechanism for the carrier elements. The drive mechanism drives the carrier elements to a recurrent lift-and-forward movement on a closed track. The drive mechanism is designed in such a manner that the carrier elements execute a forward movement on an upper half of the track and return on a lower half of the track into a starting position. The transport device is distinguished, in particular, by the elongated carrier elements being composed of a flexible material which is maintained under tensile stress along the longitudinal axes of the carrier elements, which allows using very thin carrier elements, because there is no fracture risk.
The transport kinematics of such a type of device is basically known under the term walking beam principle. This walking beam principle is utilized in other fields of technology for transporting relatively large masses. The rigid walking beams must be designed correspondingly massive. If this principle is employed for light objects, the diameter of the beams is limited downward by their risk of breaking. If the transport distances are several meters, such as are required for the present high-temperature zones, beams of several cm thickness have to be used so that considerable energy would be required to heat the thermal mass of the beams.
The inventors of the present transport device respectively of the corresponding method have, however, recognized that a modified walking beam principle, in which thin flexible respectively elastic carrier elements are employed instead of rigid beams, has considerable advantages in the present application of transporting to-be-processed elements through a high temperature zone, advantages that cannot be achieved with the technologies hitherto employed in this field. Designing the elongated carrier elements of a flexible material that is maintained under tensile stress along the longitudinal axes of the carrier elements significantly reduces the thermal mass of the transport device introduced into the furnace. The small thermal mass decreases the amount of energy required to heat these elements considerably, leading to, on the one hand, better energy utilization of the processing system and, on the other hand, permitting more flexible process management with regard to the temperature-time profile.
Moreover, in the present transport device, the carrier elements are not transported through the processing zone continuously as with conveyor belts, but rather are only moved on the corresponding drive track within the processing zone, which reduces the risk of contaminating the processing zone with impurities from the outside considerably.
The present transport system can be utilized both for continuous and for intermittent transport of the to-be-processed elements through the high-temperature zone. Due to the small thermal mass of the carrier elements, intermittent transport permits use of so-called RTP processes (RTP: rapid thermal processing). The to-be-processed elements are briefly stopped inside the zone and the heating power is regulated upward in an power and temperature controlled manner. Heat power is usually generated by means of lamps arranged around the processing zone. The to-be-processed elements are heated evenly upward to a very rapid temperature jump, which is not possible with conventional transport systems, because the necessity to heat the entire conveyor belt prevents any quick temperature change.
Another advantage of the present transport system is that in such a type of processing the to-be-processed elements can also be illuminated from below without any significant shadowing.
According to one aspect of the present transport device, it is also possible to provide only one pair of elongated carrier elements. In this event, laterally sturdy bearing surfaces have to be provided for the element in order to receive it on the lower half of the track while the carrier elements are moving. Moreover, a center bearing surface can also be provided between the two carrier elements. Of course, these bearing surfaces have to be located at a level between the upper boundary and the lower boundary of the track of the carrier elements.
The elongated carrier elements are preferably designed wire-shaped, fiber-shaped, as thin cords or as tube-shaped thin woven ceramic strings. All materials that stably survive the temperatures occurring in the temperature zone and withstand the tensile stress required for the transport can be utilized as the materials. Preferably, the carrier elements composed of a ceramic material or of a quartz material are selected because these do not lead to any contamination of the processing zone or the to-be-processed elements. The movement direction of the elements is determined by the drive direction of the drive mechanism. The elements can also be introduced into the processing zone in one direction andxe2x80x94by switching the drive directionxe2x80x94transported out of the processing zone again in the reverse direction.
In a preferred embodiment of the present device, at least one further pair of elongated carrier elements is provided in parallel to the first pair. The second pair is disposed in such a manner that at least one carrier element of the first pair lies between the carrier elements of the second pair or at least one carrier element of the further pair lies between the carrier elements of the first pair. The drive mechanism for the first pair or a separate drive mechanism for the further pair is disposed in such a manner that it drives the carrier elements of the further pair to a recurrent lift-and-forward movement on a closed track so that the carrier elements of the further pair execute a forward movement in the transport direction on an upper half of the track and returns to a starting position on a lower half of the trackxe2x80x94phase shifted to the movement of the first pair. The movement of these further carrier elements corresponds, therefore, to that of the first carrier elements, only phase shifted respectively. In this manner, transport of the to-be-processed elements can be achieved without needing to provide separate bearing surfaces. Of course, one of the two pairs may also stand still and in this manner be used as a stationary bearing means while for transport of the elements the other pair is provided for.
Of course, the number of carrier elements is not limited to two respectively four. But rather, further pairs or even further single carrier elements can be provided in parallel to the already existing ones in order, for example, to be able to transport large and/or heavy elements. In this manner, more than two carrier elements can execute a joint drive movement. Likewise a preferred embodiment can be realized in which more than two phase-shifted movements can be executed with different carrier elements.
The drive mechanism is preferably designed in such a manner that the forward movement on the track turns out to be large compared to the lift movement. It is especially easy to realize elliptical, rectangular, or diamond-shaped tracks. The drive itself is disposed outside the temperature zone respectively outside the furnace so that only the carrier elements extend into the furnace.